


Steve and Cup Noodles

by rebelmeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is fresh out of the ice, fresh off a grudge match between aliens, and still figuring out life in modern day New York.  He's a smart guy, he always has been, he's well on his way to figuring out all sorts of technology that he never could have dreamed of back before the ice.  Sometimes though... something is just a bit too odd.</p><p>Set right after Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Cup Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new at posting fic online, but I do love kudos and comments, and if you spot a typo, I beg of you, LET ME KNOW!

“Tony?” Steve was looking at something in his hands with a very confused look on his face. Tony leaned over to get a look at whatever it was, and his face broke out in a grin.

“Hey, Cup Noodles! I used to live off that stuff in college, haven’t had any in ages.”

At seeing the pleased look on Tony’s face, Steve held the plastic-wrapped Styrofoam cup out to him. “Take it. I don’t understand it.”

A grin twitched at the corners of Tony’s mouth. “It’s soup, Steve.”

The guy just looked increasingly more baffled. “But… there’s no liquid in it! Just hard stuff.” He shook the cup for emphasis, the dehydrated bits of vegetables and broken noodles rattling around inside. “See? How can it be… soup?!”

Tony took hold of Steve’s wrist, and rotated the cup in his hand until the directions were facing Steve. “Look. You add water. That’s how it becomes soup.”

Steve’s expression turned curious and slightly wondrous. “Really?”

“Yeah, been around for ages, you never had that, seriously?”

“No, just, y’know, canned stuff occasionally. My mom usually made soup herself.”

“Well, let’s go make this, then. You’ve never lived until you’ve partaken of the liquid sodium with zero nutritional value that is Cup Noodles. And I won’t even make you eat the vegetables, I’m that nice.”

“But I like vegetables,” Steve protested as he followed Tony, a finger absently picking at a corner of the plastic wrap that was sticking out.

“You won’t like these. Nobody does. I’m pretty sure they take whatever crap they cut off of baby carrots and throw that stuff in there. Nasty.”

“Baby carrots?”

“Oh geez, Steve.”

\--------------

“Everything in this kitchen you could eat, and you’re eating those?” Clint asked as he came into the kitchen, seeing Steve sitting at the table trying to politely slurp curly noodles into his mouth from the Styrofoam cup.

“Tony showed me how to make them. They’re good.”

“Of course Stark showed you how, it’s probably the only thing he knows how to make besides toast.”

Tony reemerged into the kitchen holding a Styrofoam cup of his own. “I take offense to that, Barton, I make a mean tomato soup.”

“Yeah, out of a can.”

“Why is that any less of an achievement? Last time you tried to make tomato soup, you burned it!”

“I was manning two griddles full of grilled cheese sandwiches, I only have so many arms you know!”

Tony rolled his eyes, and Steve had a little grin of his own tipping the corners of his mouth. Around the noodles, of course.


End file.
